Love Autopsy
by Mrs Carmichael
Summary: ONESHOT: Strange title I know but I thought it was appropriate. Sam and Phil have a heart to heart about their friendship and reach a momentous decision about their future. Plz R&R luv ya all Gemz xx


**Love Autopsy**

**Summary: Sam and Phil have a heart to heart about their friendship and make a momentous decision about their future. Song at the end is 'Love Autopsy' from Music and Lyrics. As you can probably tell, I love the film. Plz R&R luv Gemz xx**

DI Sam Nixon was sat in her living room after a very hard days work. She was looking at a text message that she'd been sent earlier that afternoon from Phil, which said: _Can I cum ova urs 2nite? I need 2 c u P x_. Sam sent a reply back saying: _OK, I'll c u about 7:30, is that OK? S x_. It was nearly half seven and Sam was eagerly awaiting Phil's arrival, she was wondering what Phil wanted to see her about. She heard the doorbell ring and got up to answer it. She smiled when she opened the door to reveal Phil. 'Hi Sam,' he said.

'Hi Phil,' Sam replied.

Phil entered Sam's house and watched as she locked the door behind the both of them. 'Listen, thanks for this Sam,' he finally said.

'Don't worry about it Phil,' Sam replied. 'Do you want anything to drink?'

'It depends what you've got,'

Phil went through to Sam's living room as she went through to the kitchen to get them both a drink. Sam came back through to the living room a few minutes later with a bottle of white wine and two glasses. 'This do?' she asked as she held up the bottle of wine.

'Great, thanks Sam,' Phil replied.

Sam placed the glasses on the coffee table and poured the wine into them. She passed one of them over to Phil. 'Cheers Sam,' Phil said as she passed him the glass of wine.

Sam picked hers off the table and went to sit beside Phil on the sofa. 'So, what did you want to see me about Phil,' she asked.

'I just wanted to see you,' Phil replied.

'What for?'

'To talk?'

About what?'

'Us. When was it do you reckon we first became friends?'

'I don't know, probably after the Weaver shooting. I saw another side to you, a side that I really quite liked,' Sam said.

'I know I never hid the way I felt you but when we were in those tunnels together and you tended to my leg wound, I saw a different side to you, a side that I thought that I might like,' Phil replied.

'And then Abi got abducted,'

'Yeah I know,' Phil said rather solemnly, gazing into Sam's eyes. 'I know how much that upset you and again, I saw the caring, compassionate side to you. You really wanted your daughter back and would've done whatever it took,'

'Course I would've Phil!' Sam said. 'I was devastated when Abi was taken. I don't think I'd ever so scared of anything in my life. I was scared of losing Abi forever, I know she thought I always put the job first but after that, I decided to make time for her as well as my job She always felt neglected because of the job,'

Sam and Phil refilled their wine glasses and then continued. 'And then you found out that it was Hugh who abducted her,' Phil finally said.

'Yes,' Sam replied. 'That bastard abducted my daughter, because he couldn't have me. He decided to take his anger out on Abi, just because I never wanted him in the way he did me. When I kidnapped Abi from Hugh's, why did you stand by me?'

'Because… you needed time to sort things out with your daughter and I respected that, although I didn't agree to what you were doing. We were friends Sam and if kidnapping Abi mean that you'd somehow, make her see sense then I was willing to take the chance,'

'Good,' Sam replied. 'And I'm glad you did, I was grateful.'

'But then Kate came along,'

'Exactly, Kate Maltby came along, we had been getting on really well and then she came along and spoilt things between us,'

'Why did you reject me when I came onto you in the DI's office then?'

'I'd just found out that a former one-night-stand of yours was pregnant, do you really think I was going to give you chance if you hadn't changed at all. You were still the same; I just didn't think if we got involved with each other, it would work.'

'We could've tried,' Phil said.

'But then it would've spoilt a great friendship,' Sam replied.

'Why did you get involved with Stuart in the first place?'

'A mutual attraction brought us together. I thought we'd be able to make it work but then I became pregnant, and you were there for me, when I needed you most,'

'I know I was, you were still my mate Sam and you know I'd always be there for you,'

'But then I miscarried and me and Stuart split up. When I told you about the miscarriage, you held me in your arms and the feeling…I can't describe it, it just felt so right, being there with you,' Sam said.

'And then Romania brought us together, why was that?' Phil asked.

'I don't know Phil, fate, I guess,'

'You seriously don't believe in fate do you?'

'No of course I don't!' Sam said indignantly. 'We'd been tiptoeing around, flirting with each other for a while and maybe we just needed an extra push and…'

'And that was Romania,' Phil finished.

'Yep, it just proved what I knew deep down already,'

'Which was…?'

'That I'd fallen in love with you,'

Phil leant across and kissed Sam softly on the lips. He pulled away and gazed into her eyes. 'Then if you realised that you loved me in Romania, why did you dump me?' he asked.

Sam stayed silent or a moment, as if trying to gather her thoughts. 'I do believe it had something to do with you saying those three little words to me. I was scared, scared of what might happen if we did take things any further,' she replied. 'I mean if you did go after other women, like I said at the time, I'd get left high and dry all over again.'

Phil put his glass of wine and gently touched the side of Sam's face. 'I love you Sam, and you know that already, I've changed so much. Why would I want to chase after other women if I've got you? You're the only one I've ever truly loved Sam, please, give me another chance.' He said.

Sam smiled at him and put her wine glass down on the coffee table. She leant across and kissed Phil softly on the lips. Phil deepened the kiss and rested his hands on Sam's hips. She wrapped her arms around Phil's neck as the kiss became more passionate. She pulled away and gazed lovingly into Phil's eyes. 'Do you wanna give it another chance?' Sam asked.

Phil smiled at her. 'Of course I would, I love you Sam,' he said.

'Are you coming?' Sam asked as she got off the sofa and held out her hand to Phil.

Phil looked up at her and flashed Sam his trademark smile. He stood up and Sam took her hand in his and she led him upstairs to her bedroom and closed the door behind them…

_**Figuring out you and me**_

_**Is like doing a love autopsy**_

_**They could operate all day long**_

_**And never figure out**_

_**What went wrong**_

_**Love autopsy**_

_**Love autopsy**_

_**Love...**_

_**What went wrong**_

**You can imagine what happens after that can't you? Please R&R, you'll make 1 girl really, really happy luv Gemz xx**


End file.
